


Dolor (Stony One Shot)

by LeriRivera07



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dolor (Stony One Shot)

Anthony Edward Stark, hijo único de los Stark, heredero universal, con increíbles habilidades, llamado genio, y Omega; parecía que todas sus extraordinarias características, se veían desplazadas por tener la casta menos valorada, los Omega. Por supuesto, los Alfas de familias ricas empezaron a mandar propuestas, interesados en casar a alguno de sus hijos con aquel valiosos chico; Tony se negó a cada una de ellas, no sería el trofeo de ningún Alfa estúpido, podía valerse por sí mismo. Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando su padre la aviso sobre su decisión, iba a casarlo con un Alfa rubio, líder de los comandos aulladores, caballeroso, amable, fuerte y joven; intentó de todo para evitar casarse, colmando la paciencia de varios organizadores.

Se encontraba en su habitación, con su traje de ceremonia, observó su reflejo en el espejo, era realmente hermoso, tenía una gran vida por delante, no quería atarse con un imbécil, y ser Omega de casa, con cachorros, esperando a su marido con la comida y la bañera lista; no, él no era de esos, jamás aceptaría algo así, se quitó el traje, todavía tenían que hacerle muchos arreglos. Tenía que salir de allí, a como diera lugar, pero la presencia de su padre lo impidió, le pidió que bajara, porque su futuro Alfa lo esperaba en la sala; soltando todas las maldiciones posibles, llego junto a su padre, miro al hombre frente a él, un suspiro fue retenido, era perfecto, tenía una bonita sonrisa, y su voz, sentía que podría derretirse, mierda era muy guapo.

Se sentaron en los sofás, los Alfas en un muy entretenida platica sobre el ejército, de repente su madre apareció en el lugar, con una sonrisa de verdadera alegría, saludo a los presentes, agradeciéndole al Capitán el que se casara con su hijo; ya que estaba segura que sería el único hombre en tratarlo bien, con amor y respeto, conocía a sus padres y sabía el tipo de educación que había recibido, no existía Alfa mejor para su retoño. Tony observaba el intercambio entre sus padres, sintiéndose sumamente molesto, subió los escalones, directo a su habitación, se encerró y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; impediría esa farsa a toda costa, nadie lo obligaría a nada, sus padres no tenían derecho en decidir su futuro, esa tarde un plan comenzó a maquinarse.

Pasaron los meses y la convivencia entre el castaño y el rubio, cada día era mayor, Anthony estaba seguro de odiar a aquel hombre, era demasiado “bueno” tanto que sentía que fingía; lo más probable era que pensaba engañar a sus padres con su actitud recta y moral, y cuando finalmente estuviera bajo su mando, lo trataría como un sirviente. Estaba cansado, aquel estúpido rubio, no perdía el tiempo para hablarle con dulzura y sonreírle, para llevarle flores y dulces; parecía que no tenía defecto alguno, que todo él era perfecto, no podía evitar suspirar en ocasiones con los sencillos pero hermosos regalos que le enviaba, era todo un Alfa a la antigua.

La fecha de la boda cada día se encontraba más cerca, poniendo de los nervios al joven Omega, a tan sólo unos días para aquel momento, salió a una cita con el Capitán, por pedido de sus padres, quienes insistían en que se conocieran; Tony de mala gana aceptó, y a los minutos se encontraba en una cafetería, viéndose rodeado de varios Alfas, Betas y Omegas. El ambiente era agradable, veía al rubio platicar con otros Alfas, uno cuantos Betas y Omegas se le acercaron para entablar una agradable plática; todo iba perfecto hasta que una Omega rubia se acercó a Steve y lo besó en la mejilla con mucho cariño, unos celos irracionales brotaron de él, se levantó y salió lo más rápido que podía.

El Alfa rubio se dio cuenta del actuar del castaño y dejando a sus amigos en aquel lugar, corrió en busca de su futuro Omega, encontrándolo caminando mientras soltaba maldiciones hacia su persona; lo alcanzó, pidiéndole una disculpa por dejarlo a un lado, prometiendo que eso no volvería a ocurrir; el ojiazul lo llevo hasta su casa, dejándolo en aquella puerta, esperando a que entrara, para poder irse sin tener preocupación sobre el castaño.

Finalmente llego el tan ansiado día, Tony se encontraba completamente arreglado para su boda, observó el reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para que se presentara, sería una lástima que no estuviera cuando fueran por él; sonrió para sí, al recordar su plan, y justo a las 13:00 horas, se fue, todo el mundo lo buscaba, preguntándose sobre su paradero, no fue hasta que sabía que no habría boda, cuando se apareció. Una furiosa Peggy le reclamo su actuar, no entendía la actitud del castaño, lo mejor era que se casara con Steve, era por su bien, así todos aquellos idiotas dejarían de mandar propuestas de casamiento; pero no, Tony había arruinado su futuro, su familia nunca había sido egoísta, por el contrario, sabían que el rubio jamás lo reprimiría, sino que incluso lo apoyaría en la toma de sus decisiones.

El Omega tratando de aligerar el ambiente, invito a Steve a destruir el pastel de bodas, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre las personas, pero el Alfa se negó, le dijo que lo hiciera él, porque esta vez no lo acompañaría, ya que debía irse; Tony estaba entusiasmado, no sabía a donde irían, pero sería divertido ir con el ojiazul, solo que su gran sonrisa fue desapareciendo con las palabras del contrario, Tony no iría con él a ningún lado, esta vez se iría solo, y no sabía si regresaría. El mundo del castaño se desmoró, lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, se negó a dejarlo ir, pero era demasiado tarde; el rubio con una sonrisa triste besó su frente, murmuro palabras de amor, pidiéndole que en otra vida aceptara su amor y se fue.

Tony se sentía hecho mierda, el único hombre que lo amaba, al que adoraba, se había marchado, sus padres lo abrazaron, consolándolo, un grito de dolor se escuchó en el lugar; pasaron los días y con ello las semanas y los meses, no sabía nada sobre su Alfa, hasta que una noticia por fin llegó, pero no era buena, el Capitán había fallecido, su cuerpo sería velado y entregado a su familia. Se desmoronó, su Omega aulló de dolor, pidiendo y exigiendo que su Alfa estuviera de regreso; pero era imposible, esta vez no podía hacer nada para traerlo de regreso. Rogó a la luna y al sol, que le concedieran un deseo, que en las próximas vidas, pudieran estar juntos.


End file.
